Way Back
by ShixieL
Summary: Jiwa Kyuhyun yang terlepas dari raganya, dan Kibum yang mulai melupakan keberadaan sang kekasih. Itulah harga yang harus dibayar Kyuhyun untuk menyelamatkan Kibumnya. Menukar jiwa dengan nyawa. Bisakah Kibum mengingat kembali Kyuhyun? Bisakah Kyuhyun kembali bersatu dengan raganya? Kyuhyun, sang mantan Miko yang menukar jiwa dengan nyawa kekasihnya. KiHyun.
1. Chapter 1

"Dia akan mati."

"Bohong!"

"Kami tidak pernah bermain-main dengan takdir, Kyuhyun."

"Aku mencintainya, sangat... Kumohon..."

"*Miko*, aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingkari Sang Kematian."

"Apapun akan kuberikan sebagai gantinya. Asal Kibum selamat."

"Jiwamu. Nyawa Kibum akan terselamatkan dengan jiwamu."

"Bersamaan dengan turunnya salju pertama musim dingin ini, maka darah manusia akan tertumpah. Nyawanya akan diselamatkan dan jiwamu tercabut untyuk menipu Kematian. Melalui tidur panjang yang buta jiwa sucimu berkelana mencari arah kembali ke raga. Namun Waktu yang terjamah Kematian akan memberikan batas, hingga salju terakhir, ingatan tentangmu akan terhaous begitu pula hatinya. Dan jiwamu menjadi milik sang Gelap."

"Aku mengerti..."

"Kau bersedia megorbankan itu?"

"Apapun asal Kibum selamat..."

"Walau jika akhirnya kau tidak bisa kembali ke ragamu dan dia melupakanmu?"

"Walau harus begitu..."

"Then shall be it..."

"Kibummie... Aku mencintaimu... Hiduplah.. dan ... semoga aku bisa menemukan jalan pulang kembali padamu..."

"Kyuhyun... I love you..."

"Kyu.."

"Aku.. kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali mengingatmu..? Siapa kau?"

A/N teaser and epilogue. One shot jika ada yang dilanjut.


	2. Save Me

**Disclaim : All the characters are not mine. All I can claim is DVD(s) and stuffs. This goes also for 'Back' song from Infinite. I own nothing except L's heart. Sue me.**

**Pairing : KiHyun (I swore I'm just missing Kibum so hella much)**

**A/N : Menjawab review yang masuk, honestly, this fic is inspired by Inyusha series. (Can't decide whether I love Inu-Kag or Sess-Kag) yang pasti ada tentang miko (holy person yang memiliki some powers to purify souls), 49 days drama , Bleach series, dan segudang imajinasi liar di otak saya.**

Kyuhyun berdiri diam di pojok ruangan, matanya lekat menatap sosok yang sedang terduduk di pinggir ranjang besar, tak bergerak, hanya ritme gerak dada yang menunjukkan laki-laki itu masih bernafas. Hari ini.. sama dengan hari sebelumnya, tanpa ada perubahan berarti. Surai rambut hitam laki-laki itu berantakan, tubuhnya hanya berbalut kemeja yang belum ia ganti semenjak kemarin.

Gelap mendominasi ruangan itu, tanpa ada sekelumit cahaya. Masih saja diam tak bergerak. Kepalanya tertunduk. Oh, demi apa, Kyuhyun ingin sekali memeluknya, membenamkan jari-jemarinya di surai hitam itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Kyuhyun berdiam, mata hitam itu, yang biasanya melihat ke arahnya dengan penuh dominasi dan cinta yang sanggup membakar ragamu dan membuatmu meleleh karena intensitasnya, kini memburam, tanpa ada titik kehidupan. Jemari itu, yang biasanya menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuhmu dengan nafsu dan kelembutan, sekarang dingin tanpa ada sedikitpun sisa kehangatan.

Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat oleh pemikirannya sendiri.

Kakinya melangkah mendekat... Dia begitu merindukan Kibum, rindu untuk menyentuhnya, rindu untuk memeluknya, rindu untuk berada di dalam dekapan hangat Kibum. Satu langkah lagi, dan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapan sosok Kibum.

Sedikit menelan ludahnya sendiri, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya,

"Bummie..." Suaranya lembut mengalun,

Namun, laki-laki itu tidak bereaksi, menolehpun tidak.

"Bummie-ah..." Panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi.. "Bogoshippo, Kibummie..." Kyuhyun terisak, air mata jernih itu mengalir melewati bulu mata lentiknya. "Aku merindukanmu..."

**Come save me, come save me**

Sedikit tidak sadar, Kyuhyun menutup matanya, memusatkan energi yang berpendar lemah di tangannya. Cahaya lembut itu menguar, dan dengan perlahan disentuhnya pipi Kibum. "I love you. Jangan pernah lupakan aku Kibum.. Cintai aku terus.. Jangan menyerah.. Atau.. aku harus menghilang... Save me..." Bisiknya serak.

Kibum bergerak, menoleh, satu alisnya terangkat. Menatap ke arah samping dan depan. Matanya menajam. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Mungkin hanya imajinasinya belaka, tapi.. barusan, seperti ada seseorang disana, menyentuh kulitnya dan membisikkan kata cinta.

Cinta... satu kata itu cukup membuat kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Cinta.. Seakan menyadari sesuatu yang penting, Kibum kembali menoleh memandang night stand di sebelah queen sized bed yang sedari tadi menjadi singgasananya. Ditatapnya satu laci teratas.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, ia meraih kunci laci tersebut dan memutarnya, menariknya keluar.

Ballpoint, notes, keychains... Bukan bukan itu yang Kibum cari... Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang sangat penting disitu.

Tangan Kibum gemetar, sibuk menngaduk-aduk laci disebelah tempat tidur.

Tangan itu terhenti di udara kosong. Mata Kibum membelalak.

Dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

**Remember, inside your drawer**

Sedikit tergesa, Kibum teringat sesuatu, segera diambilnya dompetnya yang tergeletak di pinggir ranjang, masih dengan tangan yang gemetar, dibukanya dompet itu,

Sama,

Selembar foto dengan object yang sama.

Penuh rasa kerinduan menyengat bagai listrik bertegangan ribuan volt, bergidik,

**Remember, inside your wallet**

Ujung jemarinya mengusap sayang foto itu. Bibirnya semula kaku, diam tanpa gerak, terbekukan, mulai bergerak perlahan,

"Kyuhyun..."

Kibum memanggil sengau.

.

.

.

Disinilah dia sekarang.

Kakinya berderap cepat di lorong sunyi. Nafasnya menderu.

Kibum tetap berlari, hingga kakinya dengan sendirinya terhenti di depan pintu, di ujung lorong. Inikah jawaban yang ia cari beberapa hari ini?

Tiga hari yang lalu, ia terbangun di tempat tidur, dengan ingatan yang terasa acak. Bagai ada sesuatu yang hilang di hidupnya walau Kibum tak tahu itu apa. Tubuhnya berfungsi, dan menjalani rutinitas normal, namun ... ada sesuatu yang mengusik jiwanya.

Setiap kali ia menyentuh sisi tempat tidur, ia merasa ada kekosongan.

Setiap kali ia memandang ke sekeliling apartmentnya, rasanya, ada sesuatu yang sangat ia rindukan.

BRAK

Pintu terpelanting kuat, mengagetkan sesorang yang tidur tertelungkup disisi ranjang.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Kim Kibum." Desis sengit orang itu. Matanya nyalang memandang sosok Kibum, dan dengan penuh amarah dia bangkit. Tapi Kibum justru sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, yang ada dimatanya saat ini adalah sosok yang terbaring di sana. Dengan beberapa selang terkait ditubuh indah itu.

Kibum mengernyit, berjalan mendekat.

'Perasaan aneh apa ini? Seperti aku sangat... merindukannya.. Merindukanmu...' Kibum terus menatap sosok yang terbaring.

"Jangan mendekat. Kau tak punya hak untuk mendekat. Sial! Bangsat kau Kibum!" Siwon berdecak, tangannya meraih tangan Kibum, mencekalnya. "Kubilang, jangan mendekatinya! Kau tak punya hak! Kau tak punya hak berada disini."

Kibum membeku ditempatnya, seakan tersadar sesuatu. Menoleh menatap laki-laki yang sedari tadi berteriak padanya. "Katakan padaku,... " Ucap Kibum, "Siapa pemuda yang terbaring di sana.. Aku ingat namanya Kyuhyun. Tapi, selebihnya, aku tak paham.." Gumamnya ragu.

Siwon mendelik kesal, berbalik, kedua tangannya mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kibum. "Jangan main-main kau!"

Kibum diam, tak bergerak, walau kini pandangannya sudah beralih mengamati sosok yang seperti tidur itu. "Aku rasa aku mengenalnya, tapi aku tak ingat.. Hanya... Beritahu aku... Kumohon." Tidak ada emosi disana, hanya sebentuk kerinduan aneh.

Tangan Siwon terkepal. "Kau.. benar-benar tidak ingat... pada Kyuhyun?" Suaranya bergetar.

Dengan pelan Kibum menggeleng, "Tidak."

Dengan penuh kekuatan, Siwon menghempaskan tubuh Kibum kelantai. "Empat hari.." Jawab Siwon, membuat Kibum menaikkan satu alisnya. "Empat hari semenjak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri setelah menemuimu dan dinyatakan dalam keadaan koma, dan kau tidak sekalipun menampakkan batang hidungmu. Tidak ketika dokterpun menyerah dan tidak bisa mendiagnosa keadaan Kyuhyun, atau menjelaskan kapan dia akan membuka matanya. Tanpa sebab apapun. Dan Kau!" Kata Siwon dengan nada dingin dan jijik, "Kekasih macam apa kau yang bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang telah mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya untukmu?"

Sosok yang sedari tadi berada di pojok ruangan hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, bisa apa ia? Bahkan kedua orang itu tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya disana. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa melihatnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menatap tubuhnya yang teronggok di depan matanya ?

Inilah yang sedang terjadi... Jiwa dan tubuhnya terpisah...

Dan jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa kembali ke raganya secepatnya, maka.. Ia akan menghilang.

Menghilang dari hati Kibum, dan menghilang dari dunia ini.

Dia tidak mau menghilang..

Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Kibum...

Cho Kyuhyun terlahir sebagai bayi normal pada umumnya, jika mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah salah satu keturunan miko dengan darah suci yang sangat langka.

Seorang miko yang dijaman dulu bertugas untuk mensucikan jiwa-jiwa yang ternoda oleh kuasa kegelapan, seorang miko yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat dengan kekuatan jiwanya yang murni. Namun, jaman telah berubah, miko yang sekarang pun mulai menghilang hanya menyisakan segelintir orang.

Kyuhyun sendiri mengerti dan paham bahwa dia adalah seorang miko, dengan kemampuan yang meski belum terasah tetapi kuat. Intuisinya lebih tajam dari manusia normal jika itu berkaitan dengan dunia supranatural.

Namun dari semua hal yang mengusiknya, satu hal yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun bergidik. Kyuhyun bukan tipe yang akan berlari ketakutan ketika melihat makhluk yang seharusnya tidak terlihat mata manusia biasa, entah itu berupa roh, atau iblis. Namun, dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa jika harus melihat dewa kematian.

Detik-detik ketika manusia menghadapi ujung usianya, maka Sang Kematian akan mengutus 'mereka' untuk mengambil jiwa manusia dan membawanya ke tempat asing yang tak terjangkau untuk entah itu menunggu hari peradilan atau diberikan kesempatan untuk bereinkarnasi dan mencoba memperbaiki dan menebus kesalahan yang mereka perbuat di masa lalu.

"_Kibummie..."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Kenapa, kau mau mencintaiku yang abnormal ini?" Kyuhyun memainkan ujung kemejanya._

_Kibum yang sedari tadi serius membaca jurnal disebelah Kyuhyun, langsung menutup bukunya dan melepaskan kacamata betrbingkai hitam, mata kelamnya menatap lekat Kyuhyun. "Abnormal bagaimana maksudmu?"_

"_Semua orang mengataiku begitu... Kau tahu.. aku bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa orang lain lihat... dan kadang ... aku bisa merasakan.. sesuatu... metafisika?"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Kau tidak malu?"_

"_Kyu. Dengar. That's a gift, not abnormality. That makes you special among others. And I choose you because I love you. And I love you.. just because..."_

.

.

.

**"Kibummie... Aku merindukanmu..."**

**Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kala tubuhnya yang bak hologram goyah dan mulai menipis...**

"**Waktuku semakin habis Bummie..."**

"**Save me..."**


End file.
